Eternal Flame
by death-by-sugar
Summary: Usagi was assigned to be Mamoru's guardian angel. But what will she do when she finds herself falling for him? How far will the love of an angel go?


"_I'm a little bit of crazy  
I'm a little bit of a fool  
I'm a little bit of lonely  
I'm a little bit of all  
Oh, I need a cure  
Just a little bit of you  
And I will fall"_

_-_

"A little bit"

by MYMP

Summary: "Usagi was assigned to be Mamoru's guardian angel. But what will she do when she finds herself falling for him?"

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

Note: This fan fic is dedicated to Gian Garcia

Title: Eternal flame

Chapter 1: Assignment

Author: death-by-sugar

Heaven and angels were two word humans have a hard time understanding or comprehending. If anyone could tell you what heaven was, and how it was living in such a paradise people seem to find unfathomable, one of those beings would be the young long honey golden haired angel whose hair was done in two buns, screamed attention on the green grass, leaves and red roses. Her resplendent azure orbs staring at the blood red rose on her hand, smiling as if finding contentment and joy. She stroked the silky petal with her delicate finger. A strong gust of wind began to blow the petals from the flower. She immediately stood up, her white princess cut gown with gold hem trimmings moving with the wind. She stared at the petals, her eyes quivering with sadness as she held on to what was left of the beautiful flower.

She stretched out her arm and opened her palm, letting the remaining pieces of the rose fly with the wind. She gave out a deep sighed. She held her head high, closed her eyes, formed a fist, raised her hands and with one swift movement dropped them to her side. As she did this, immaculate white wings emerged from her back, feathers flying, dancing in the air, slowly dropping into the ground.

She flapped her wings and there she was, flying up in the air. She knew she was going to get into trouble again...like she always did. Luna was going to have a fit trying to find her in the palace grounds. The rose garden was her paradise. She was the only one in the palace who has never had a charge. It was common knowledge that an angel can only look after one human being. Many have come and gone...but she never had.

Upon hearing the familiar gush of water from the 10 foot fountains signaled that she was near the palace. She looked down and saw the stream of water that flowed from the fountain steps of the palace.

"SERENITY!!!"

She cringed upon hearing the voice that called out her name. She knew all too well to whom that voice belonged to. When she landed on the white and gold marble floor of the palace entrance, a black wavy mid thigh length haired lady with onyx colored eyes, yellow neck ribbon and yellow dress came up to her with arms crossed, eyes blazing with fury.

Serenity smiled guiltily. "I know Luna, I know."

Luna sighed in defeat. This was becoming a routine for the two of them. She didn't know how to handle this young lady anymore. She knew that Serenity was a restless angel and wanted to have a charge to look after, and she has told the goddess Selene about it, but the goddess insists that it is not yet time.

"Serenity, please stop wondering around the heaven. We don't know where to look for you." Luna said gently, sounding concerned. "I know how much you want a charge my child...but..."

"I know, I know." Serenity said, rather annoyed. "The goddess believed that it is not yet time." She looked at Luna with tears in her eyes. "But Luna, when will my time come? When?"

Luna merely shook her head. "I wish I knew child, but the goddess..."

"Serenity?" A male voice called out from behind them. The two ladies looked sideways and saw a long white haired man in white long sleeved Chinese collar shirt and white pants. His mysterious blue eyes staring at Serenity.

"Artemis?" Luna called out the man's name.

Artemis glanced at Luna with a smile. "She is wanted by the goddess."

Serenity's eyes widened upon hearing what Artemis had to say, yet she felt two emotions; she felt afraid because the goddess might be calling her because she has done something that displeased her and she felt joyful for finally she was going to get a charge...which was it? Serenity gulped, clearing the lump in her throat. "Did she say why?"

Artemis merely smiled knowingly. "If I were you Sere," Artemis began, using the nickname her has given the blond. "Go to the goddess to find out."

Without another word, Serenity pushed open the towering wooden intricately carved door and ran. Could it be? Could my time have finally come? She excitedly thought to herself. Surely Artemis would not joke her concerning this matter.

At the Throne Pavilion, the goddess Selene, the goddess with floor length lilac hair down in two buns stared at the orb before her. Her white tube gown hugged her petite yet womanly frame. Her violet eyes mirrored amusement at the scene that unfolded before her.

"My goddess, are you sure about this?" A woman's voice asked, deep concern was evident in her voice.

Goddess Selene looked at the tall, dark green half pony-tailed young lady before her. She was wearing a Sailor Guardian attire, with a tall key shaped staff in her hand. Her maroon colored eyes wondering what the goddess was up to.

"My dear Setsuna, do not be too concerned." The goddess said as she chuckled. "Things will be fine."

Setsuna sighed. She trusted the goddess, but sometimes she wished what the goddess was up to. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing an excited, but panting Serenity. She walked towards the goddess and the guardian.

"My goddess." Serenity greeted as she kneeled before the goddess and lowered her head. "You summoned for me?"

"Rise my child." The goddess said as she motioned for her to stand. "Yes I have." She continued. "A child has been born..."

Setsuna twirled here staff and there appeared in the air a baby wrapped in a power blue cloth. The baby slowly floated to Serenity. Serenity cradled the child in her arms. For once, she felt speechless. The baby had the most jet black hair she ever saw and he looked rather healthy. For some reason, she felt her heart jump, yet she didn't know why.

"That child is your charge." The goddess informed with a sly smile playing on her lips.

Serenity mumbled softly, yet unknowingly...

"Chiba...Mamoru

Comments and suggestions are welcomed. See you on the next chapter!


End file.
